rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahne O'Rinn
Name: Rahne Philomena O'Rinn Age: 18 Gender: Female Species: Undetermined (demiurge) Favorite Color: Green Birth date: October 20 Mother: Theia Father: Damon O'Rinn Owned by: User:AmberTempest |-| Backstory= Rahne was born in Mundanus and has lived there ever since. When she was six, her mother was killed, and she never knew her father. After her mother died, Rahne attempted to find refuge and solace in Ellond, but was driven back to Mundanus as a result of her unknown heritage. As a result, she dislikes many nonhumans, and will often be rude to them. She lived on the streets from then on, evading childcare services. When she was ten, however, she was found by the childcare service after she had admitted herself to a hospital with a broken arm and several bruised ribs. After being sent to and escaping from several homes, Rahne finally aged out of the system and has one less thing to worry about. Throughout her entire life, she has been under the watchful eyes of many a creature, although for what purpose is yet to be discovered. Rahne currently lives in an abandoned warehouse. |-| Personality= Rahne is incredibly free-spirited, as well as, in a word, wild. She does not care, nor think about others often as she was forced to survive on her own from a young age. That being said, she adapts quickly and catches onto social subtleties with ease. Once she deems someone or something worth fighting for, she will give little mercy to anyone who threatens them. Rahne is not unfamiliar with emotions such as "love", "hate", and so on, but will often overlook them should the situation demand it. Her loyalties are difficult to obtain, and she remains neutral as events unfold. At least, that is, until her mind is changed that one side is worthy of her consideration. Rahne will do what is necessary to survive, sometimes resorting to stealing to keep herself alive. However, she never takes anything more than food or clothing, and will often leave small items she finds in the stolen item's place as a rudimentary form of bartering. While she is aware that bartering involves the consent of the other party, she finds it far easier to just take what she needs. More recently, Rahne has become more withdrawn and self-sacrificing, due to coming to realize she's putting other people in danger because of her. Rahne is 5'6 with medium height, light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has freckles, and looks very much like a human as she does not have wings or any other distinguishing features. Because she has a difficult time getting ahold of clothing, what she wears is often over-sized and well worn. Should the situation warrant it, she might borrow clothing from outside vendors. Everything she owns, she carries in the leather satchel that belonged to her mother. She owns four pairs of socks, an extra set of clothing, any food items she might have at the time, salt, and an iron knife. |-| Backstories= Connall: "Where are we going?" Caiside asked, gripping Seanan's hand tightly in fear. That alone made him want to hug the boy as if that alone would protect him. "We're going somewhere safe." "Where's that?" It was a simple enough question, but Seanan didn't have an answer. In simple truth, nowhere was safe, not now. Safe was constantly moving to avoid detection. Even then, it was harder and harder to keep him safe as he got older. Glancing at Caiside, who was watching him expectantly, Seanan debated telling the truth. Or at least part of it... No, he couldn't tell him, not yet; he was only seven, Seanan argued. "I was thinking we should go back to Mundanus. What do you think of that?" Caiside wrinkled his nose. "Mundanus is weird. Why can't we stay here?" "Because it isn't safe here anymore." "Why not?" Seanan considered his words carefully. "There are bad people that don't like us. And because of them, we can't stay here." "You've already told me that; why don't they like us?" "I'll tell you when you're older," Seanan gave a smile as he gave his customary response. Caiside made a face. "When will I be old enough?" "You will when I say you are, and not a moment sooner." Seanan gave him a wink. "Noooooo, that's not an answer," Caiside, who was smiling despite trying to sound upset, gave Seanan a light shove. In response, he pretended to stumble. "It is too an answer, I said it, didn't I?" "It still doesn't count, though!" "Oh, it doesn't?" The rest of Seanan's response, and smile, was cut short by the sounds of howling wolves. Whipping his head around, Seanan paled, immediately snatching Caiside up in his arms and running from the beasts who had somehow managed to sneak up on him. As he ran, he opened and went through a portal to the mountains, which were far enough to at least offer some protection. Instantly appearing in the rocky landscape, Seanan glanced around and went into the nearest cave before setting Caiside down. "Stay here and stay hidden, do not leave for any reason." The boy nodded, finding a narrow space to hide in while Seanan turned his attention back to outside the cave. Deciding against walking out, he drew his sword and opened a portal there, so no one could say for sure where he had come from. Already, the wolves sounded far too close; Seanan cursed silently. Wolves weren't able to move that fast, meaning something was aiding them. And suddenly, it all went silent. Hair on the back of his neck prickling, he turned just in time to be tackled by a rather large wolf, sword skittering away as he landed on his back. Cursing out loud, this time, Seanan wrestled with the animal, trying to keep its teeth from closing around his neck. More wolves appeared, biting at him and growling. He was muttering, trying to keep the other wolves from killing him, while he tried to reach for his sword as well as hold off the first wolf. There was a flash of movement, something he could barely see between the wolves' bodies, but something he recognized immediately. "NO!" Seanan reached as far as he could for his sword, but it remained just out of his reach, giving one of the wolves the opportunity to bite into his left shoulder and shake its head. Crying out in pain, he immediately tried to pry the beast's jaw from his shoulder, which only allowed the other wolf to bite his other arm. Quickly losing the upper hand, Connall found himself on his stomach while the entire pack of beasts scratched and bit at him with vigor. And between the sounds of the wolves, he could hear something else; screaming. "C-Caiside!" Seanan tried to get up, but was prevented from doing so by the wolves. Shouting another word, he managed to hold the beasts off long enough for him to get up and away from them, snatching up his sword and stumbling towards the cave. Barely had he taken three steps before one of the wolves bit into his calf, another jumping onto his back and biting into the back of his neck. On the ground once more, and somehow not dead, Seanan struggled against the relentless animals. Already, he couldn't move his left arm that well, sustaining deep scratches across the left side of his torso and his arm. As if sensing his weakness, the wolves continued biting at his legs and arms mercilessly, and he was unable to get away. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, causing the wolves to desist a little, although still nipping at Seanan when he moved too much. Despite that, Seanan still tried to drag himself along the ground, attempting to get to Caiside. Then he stopped. A girl who had to be no older than 17 walked out from the cave, blood splattered over her simple tunic and dripping from her hands. At first glance, it didn't seem she was dangerous at all. Seanan knew better; he glared at her empty, expressionless gaze and somehow managed to get to his feet and run at her in pure rage, weapons forgotten. Raising one blood-soaked hand, she flicked her finger, sending Seanan flying back into a cliffside, the impact instantly sending him into unconsciousness. Seanan woke, dirt, bruises, and cuts still oozing blood mottling his skin. Despite not being able to stand for a few minutes at a time, he managed to get himself to the cave where Caiside was. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight; blood was everywhere, pooling in crevices in the rocky floor, still not completely dried. Caiside's lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, a gaping wound in his chest. Despite the obvious signs, Seanan checked the boy's pulse, already knowing it wasn't there. Still in shock, he carefully closed Caiside's eyes, unable to move after he had done so. Tears welled up as he tried to form words, ending up choking on them before finally managing to get them out. "I'm... sorry, Caiside... I'm sorry..." ----- Seanan staggered, having been thrown out of a bar in downtown Chicago. Around his fourth round, he had gotten into a fight with another patron, which was resolved quickly enough. However, by the tenth, he and his buddies had returned, which ended with Seanan's removal from the premises. He shook his fist at the place. "F8ck you, @ssholes!" Picking up an empty bottle, he threw it at the bar's door before walking away, brooding. It had been 19 years to the day that Caiside had died. Murdered would have been the proper term, Seanan narrowed his eyes. Naturally, as he did every year, Seanan spent the whole day getting drunk in a vain effort to ease the memories. As always, images flashed through his mind. The blood, always so much blood. Cold, glassy eyes staring unseeingly. Seanan shook his head to rid it of the sight, but didn't succeed. Growling, he punched the nearest wall, which only partially distracted him. As he looked over his bleeding knuckles, someone ran up to him; no, two did. A frantic-looking woman and what looked to be her young daughter. She nearly ran into him, pausing as she looked over him; and he, in his partially drunk state, took far too long to recognize her hazel-green eyes. His mind grasped her name as he recognized her: Theia... "You..." he growled, hands clenching into fists. "Please-" her eyes were red and teary, something Seanan couldn't honestly say he wasn't enjoying. "Please, don't let them get her-" she was gasping, as if for breath, as she shoved the girl's hand into his. An act that completely stunned him. Before he could protest, or even attempt to kill the woman, there was a monstrous cry that sounded extremely close-by. Paling, the woman ran off, leaving the little girl with him. Cursing at her retreating back, he let go of the girl's hand, who was eying him with a scared, but brave look. He had half a mind to just leave. After all, that would show that monster, it would show her good. And then he glanced back at the girl, which he almost instantly regretted. She appeared to be the same age as Caiside, possibly a bit younger. Despite her having many of the same features as her mother, her eyes looked so much like the boy's... And if he didn't help her, she would end up the same way Caiside did. Seanan set his jaw, debating heavily. At least, until his mind was made up for him. A demon dog rounded the corner, snarling; the girl spun to face the beast, gasping. Luckily, Seanan's reflexes were no less capable as they had been 19 years ago, even with copious amounts of alcohol in his body. Scooping the girl up in his arms, he ran, hearing the dog chasing after them. He led the animal through an alley, not entirely sure what his plan was. Managing to gain ground ahead of the animal, he heard it suddenly give a yelp and slow down, which immediately gave him an idea. Finding a church, he set the girl down on the steps. "Go inside and stay there, do not leave for any reason." She nodded, almost instantly turning and running up the steps into the building. With a low, animalistic sound, Seanan tried to erase the eerily similar, if not identical, words from his mind. Taking out a knife, he sat down on the steps of the church, waiting. It seemed to him that the demon-dog wasn't the only thing after the two. That would have been ridiculous. Seanan narrowed his eyes as a lone figure in a black overcoat and hat walked down the street. Speak of the devil... Seanan didn't move, keeping a close eye on the obviously not human, not surprised at all when it stopped in front of the church steps. The creature considered him, thin nose flaring. Considering it as well, Seanan tried to piece together what this thing was. The creature tilted its head. "Where is the girl?" it asked, fangs glinting in the half-moon. Gathering up everything together, Seanan concluded this must be a vampire. Well that was a rotten bit of luck, iron didn't work on the damn things. "What girl?" Seanan inspected the blade in his hand, using it as a mirror to keep his attention firmly on the vampire. "Do not play coy, I can sssssmell her." Seanan shrugged. "And what're you gonna do about it?" Paused mid-snarl, the vampire considered his words. In truth, it would have to wait; the creature couldn't set foot on hollowed ground, same as most demons. Seanan, however, still wanted the fight. "What do you want with a little girl, anyway, yeh sick b@stard." Standing, Seanan considered his odds. Against the vampire, they were fairly low. Seemed fair. "That is none of your concern; give her back." "I think it is my concern." Seanan took a step closer but stayed on the steps, taunting the vampire. "You see, I don't normally get handed a child with instructions to keep it safe..." With another toothy grin, the vampire seemed to be willing Seanan forward more. "The girl is rightfully ours, give her back." Seanan pretended to consider for a few minutes. "No." With a quick movement, Seanan was off the steps and attacking the vampire, unconcerned by the fact he had absolutely no way of really killing it. The fight wasn't particularly long, as the vampire easily got the upper hand; Seanan was on the ground, hand on the vampire's neck to keep it from getting too close. All the while, the creature was definitely out for blood. Not just for sustenance, but to keep him from interfering when the girl eventually had to leave. Despite that, it was still tempting; Seanan allowed the vampire to get a little closer, and then a little more, until all the creature had to do was lunge forward and bite his neck. For a moment, that seemed exactly what it was going to do, until suddenly it stopped, a choked howl whispering past its lips as a wooden stake appeared through its chest. Seanan shoved the vampire off and sat up, watching it go still before looking up at whoever killed it. "I had it under complete control," Seanan growled. "Really, it looked like you were going to let it kill you." The man, whom Seanan had never met before but knew by name, offered his hand. Considering the hand, Seanan pushed himself up, rolling out the ache in his left shoulder. "I had it sorted." The man narrowed his eyes, lowering his hand. "You're a terrible liar." "So what?" Considering him for a moment, the man switched the subject. "The girl's mother is dead." Seanan couldn't say he was particularly unhappy, aside from the one regret he didn't get to kill her himself. Deciding to not comment on that, Seanan glanced back at the dead vampire. "What do they want with the girl?" "They want her to undo the Seals her father, Damon, put the big three behind. Now that her mother is dead, she's one of the few outside of the safety of Demense who can do it." Seanan gave a harsh laugh. "That's crazy." The man's face did not give any indication he was joking. "You can't be serious. She's around six years old, she can't possibly..." "She can. Which is another reason I'm here, talking to you." Seanan narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" "I need someone to form a group that will monitor both the Seals and any demonic activity, here and in Ellond." "And you want me to do it..." Seanan gave another laugh. "No way in hell. I can't do it." "Why not?" Seanan paused, trying to figure out a reason while the man stared at him. "I've got other things to do." "Like getting drunk, being thrown out of bars..?" Well, it figured he had been there. "Possibly..." he muttered. "Fine, I'll find someone else then. But I'll ask you this, what exactly are you planning to do? Get killed by a vampire? You'd have been even more miserable when you found out he turned you into one." Seanan narrowed his eyes. "I had that under control." "Course you did." The man handed Seanan's knife back to him before turning and walking off. Debating heavily once more, Seanan finally decided what he was going to do. "I'll do it, ya'hear? But not for her," he gestured at the church. "Didn't say you had to do it for her," the man had stopped, grinning. Tipping his head in thanks, he then continued to walk away. "Where are you going, she's in there-" "She slipped out while you were preoccupied with the vampire," Seanan heard him laugh. As the man vanished, Seanan didn't at all think it was funny. He had the feeling that girl was going to be far more trouble than it was worth. Wrinkling his nose, Seanan walked in the opposite direction, muttering to himself. It didn't matter anyhow, since he wasn't doing anything for her. Keeping her from becoming a monster was for Caiside. I don't want to fix this page right now Past= This needs to be redone don't read it oh my god: Age 6 I wasn't sure if I was shocked, angry, sad, or all of the above when I saw my mother lying in a pool of her own blood, so to say I was startled when thick, hot tears started rolling down my cheeks was an understatement, and even more so when they wouldn't stop. I choked down a sob, my throat constricting painfully as more tears welled up. It seemed so unreal, as though at any moment she would push herself up and say, "It's okay, Ray, we've just gotta keep moving." Shakily, I knelt down by her side, putting my ear to her chest gently. But I heard nothing. Still crying, I straightened, unable to accept she was dead. "Mama..." I shook her shoulder. "Mama, wake up... We've gotta go now..." my voice wavered. "She's dead," said a slimy sort of voice, making my head jerk up. The creature who belonged to it was no less slimy-looking, with sickly skin, a sagging nose, and a face that looked as though it had been burned, nearly melted, off. "Who're you?" I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, but staying on guard. "I am called Axas. Why don't you come with me, Miss Rahne O'Rinn." I didn't like the way he said my name, as though it left a strangely pleasant taste in his mouth. "Go away and leave me alone." Slowly, my mind whirred back into motion, trying to remember where the knife was. His upper lip twitched. "That isn't an option. You will come with me, or else; now step away from that dead b8tch, we're leaving." I recoiled as though I had been slapped, my fingers finding the knife only a few inches from my mother's outstretched hand. "You killed her." Tears were in my eyes now, and I gripped the knife tightly, waiting for an opportunity. "It served her right, the traitorous wh8re." He walked towards me as I scrabbled away from him, knife scraping against the ground. "Running away with that b@stard. We weren't going to kill her at first, but when we found out about you..." he gave an unnaturally wide smile, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "She was expendable." He had me backed into a corner, his face only inches from my own. Terrified, I sliced at him, leaving a wide gash across his melting nose. Howling with pain, he drew back, clutching at the wound. Slipping past him, I slid to my knees before rummaging through my mother's kit for salt. With a truly dark look, the thing whirled on me while growling inhumanly, a black liquid leaking from his eyes and mingling with the dark blood oozing from his nose. My hands found the salt just as he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and I flung the salt up into his face. This earned a much louder scream of pain as his skin hissed and bubbled, smoke rising from the wound, as he dropped me to scream into his hands. Not waiting for him to recover, I threw the bag-strap over my shoulder and ran. Behind me, I heard an unearthly sound, halfway between a roar and a screech, and looked back for an instant to see the very angry-looking creature changing into what looked like a giant panther. Nearly tripping in shock, I ran as fast as I could, darting up the steps to the L. The giant cat was right behind me, snarling, and causing the people at the station to scream and back away from the beast. Dropping onto the track, I was nearly across and out of the way when my foot slipped and wedged itself in between the tracks. Glancing up, I noted the panther was watching, smiling in a eerily human way. While I tried not to panic, I grabbed onto my ankle, trying to slide my foot free when I heard the sound of the train coming. Forcing myself to focus, I kept pulling, my foot nearly halfway out, when someone jumped onto the tracks, wrapped their arms around me and grabbed onto my ankle, pulling me free with one yank before jumping back onto the platform with me in their arms. They set me down, and I watched as not a moment later, the train whizzed by, barely able to see someone fighting the shifting cat between the gaps in the train. When the train had passed, however, nothing was there except the creature in its human form, lying dead. I looked up into the stormy gray eyes of the man my mother had left me with. "What the hell were you thinking?!" At that, I burst into tears, slapping my hands over my face as if it would make me stop. ----- I calmed my breathing, glancing past the corner I was hiding behind once more. As usual, I was running, just as I had been for the past four years I had been on my own. On a few occasions, I had slipped up and been taken by childcare services, but for the most part I was able to escape just as quickly. I hated it wherever they took me, it always felt so confining; like a prison, where all you did was do menial things while waiting for something to swoop in and attack you. Not everyone saw the things I did anyway, and all the other kids thought I was crazy. I learned very quickly that this element of crazy gave me an edge over the others; they were afraid of me, and I had gotten good enough at fighting to make that fear a rational one. Not seeing any of the sidhe who had been chasing me, I carefully crept out from my hiding place, gripping my mother's knife tightly. Sidhe didn't just give up, but were definitely easier to lose than demons were. As I still didn't see any, I kept the knife hidden so it wouldn't scare anyone as I walked out onto the sparsely populated sidewalks. I didn't realize what had happened immediately just as something shoved me hard onto the ground, which unfortunately happened to be the street. There hadn't been many cars, but I was too busy trying to keep the particularly angry sidhe-woman from trying to bash my head in with a rock. Fumbling with the knife, I tried to get into a position where I could stab her when suddenly my right arm exploded with pain as a car ran it over. I gasped, managing to deflect the sidhe-woman's rock so I could take the knife from my now-useless arm and stab her with it. The sidhe didn't even manage to scream before I stabbed her again, this time putting her out of her misery. Wiping the knife off on my jeans, I quickly stuck it in my boot before supporting my right arm and making my way back onto the safety of the sidewalk. Knowing for sure my arm was broken, I made my way to the nearest hospital and walked into the emergency room. The lady behind the counter gave me a strange look, as though it weren't normal for a 10 year old to walk in. "Can I help you?" "I need a cast, my arm is broken." She gave me another strange look, somewhere along the lines of disbelief. "Well, we can check if your arm is broken. Where are your parents?" "Why does that matter? All I need is a cast." "Well, we have to be able to release you into the care of your parents." I frowned. "But you're a stranger, and I'm not supposed to tell you things." She opened her mouth, seeming as though she were trying to come up with a good comeback. However, she couldn't; I found that response always worked when it came to adults. Finally, she dissolved into a smile. "Why don't we do something about that arm of yours, then, would that be good?" I nodded. "Yes." The lady had me follow her through the clinical-white rooms to a place with a sign that had the letters "Radiology" on it. I wasn't sure what that meant, or even if it was a word, so I hoped it meant the right thing. After speaking with the man behind the desk, they both smiled at me. "What seems to be the matter, young lady?" he asked, looking rather suspicious. "I broke my arm." "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well, we should make sure just in case so that it heals right." They had me put my arm on a table and positioned a machine over it to "take a picture", whatever that meant, and confirmed what I already knew; one of the bones in my arm had broken in half, but thankfully didn't need surgery. The other one only had what they called a "hairline" fracture, which looked like a thin line through the bone. They then took me another place to have my arm "set", which thankfully involved the cast I wanted. However, by the time that entire process was over, I was sitting in the back of the childcare services car, arms crossed as best as I could with the cast, staring angrily at the back of the seat and planning my escape. Of course, they just had to call these people, for what reason I didn't know. Apparently I wasn't capable of taking care of myself, or whatever. Still. Tapping my fingers against my new cast, I wondered how long it would take for me to get out this time. I always tried to beat my last record, which at this point was 3 minutes and 42 seconds. And so far, it had been 2 minutes. The car pulled up to a building I knew fairly well, and immediately I unbuckled myself, preparing. They had my bag, so I would have to get that... Aside from sentimental reasons, all my possessions were in that bag. Useful things, to say the least. Although I couldn't open the door due to the "childlock" thing, I was prepared once they came around to open the door; as soon as they had done so, I was bolting out and punching the man in the crotch. Doubled over in pain, he backed up slightly, giving me the opportunity to take my bag from him and make a run for it. The other man tried to block my escape, but I managed to evade his grasp. Running as fast as I could, I managed to lose them in the alleys. I knew they would still be looking for me, so finding a good place to hide was a definite priority. There were a few places I knew of that groups of homeless people living together, but I didn't like hanging around them too much. Most of them were either crazy, or thought I should be stay with childcare services until I aged out of the system. Plus, they attracted attention, which was something I didn't want. Scratching my arm where it met the cast, I looked around, pausing when I saw a flash of movement. Now extremely aware of the knife in my boot, I decided to look elsewhere for somewhere to stay the night. It was only a few streets later when they caught me again, this time handcuffing me to an officer to keep me from escaping again. As I couldn't cross my arms, I settled for glaring at the back of the seat. A few minutes later, I was sitting in front of the social worker at "Second Chance", staring at her angrily. Although the handcuffs had been taken off, I couldn't get very far through the building with only one arm; my mind flew from option to option, trying to decide which one would work the best. The social worker, whose name appeared to be Linda, was looking through my file before she looked back at me and smiled. "So what's your name?" I was silent; she obviously already knew what it was. "Don't want to say? Well alright. It says here it's Rahne Philomena O'Rinn, is that right?" My skin prickled as she pronounced my middle name wrong. "It's Phil-oh-MEH-na." "I'm sorry, Philomena," she corrected herself. "It also says you've been sent to seven different homes and have run away from each one. Why is that?" I said nothing, narrowing my eyes. "I can't help you, Rahne, if you won't talk to me." Remaining silent, I looked to the side. So far, none of my plans would work if she were still in the room. Patience, I had to have patience... unfortunately, I didn't have much of that. "Do you not like the homes you're sent to? Do they try to hurt you?" No response. "No? Is there some reason you don't want to live there?" Still no response. "We're just trying to help you, Rahne, but we can't help until we know what's wrong." My patience exploded into anger. "Just leave me alone and I'll be FINE!" Blinking, as though she had expected that response, she continued. "You're not old enough to be on your own yet, you need to be with adults who care about you, teach you and keep you safe." "I DON'T NEED THEM." The whole room shivered, causing Linda's eyes to flick towards the ceiling. "Why don't you need them, Rahne?" Huffing, I slumped back in the chair, crossing my arms again. That wasn't at all worth it. She waited, I guess to see if I would answer her, but I didn't. "I'm going to have Dr. Jong speak to you, he's a psychologist; he'll help you." I highly doubted it. Although it was a little bit, I found myself sitting in front of another desk, this one with a nameplate reading "Dr. Rodney Jong". The man behind the desk looked unassuming enough, quietly assessing me. "Your name is Rahne, right?" I didn't respond, but he didn't seem to let that concern him. "My name is Rodney. People talk to me when they are unhappy. Are you unhappy?" I just gave him a glare. I was fine, I didn't want anyone's help. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to take that hint. "I think you are. Does it have something to do with your parents? Do you not understand why you're alone now." It took an extremely large amount of willpower to not show any sort of expression, although for one panicky moment I thought my lip twitched. Somehow his expression softened more than it already was. "I was told you would have violent nightmares when you first came here and would talk about 'monsters and demons'... does that have anything to do with your parents?" Fighting to stay composed, I looked away from him, focusing on a large beetle wobbling around in the corner of the room. "Rahne." My eyes flicked back against my will. "Did you see something that scared you? That you don't understand?" Setting my jaw, I found the resolve to shake my head. Frankly this whole interrogation was unnerving me; where had he found out about the monsters and demons? I hadn't told anyone about them, except to scare off potential bullies... "Are you sure? You don't seem like you are... If you did, there are things we can do to help you." By now, I was thankful nobody had noticed the knife in my boot. I was on edge, gripping my cast tightly. Something about this whole thing was wrong, but nothing about the man was at all telling as to whether or not he was actually human. I stood up quickly. "I want to leave now." "Does that mean you're not sure?" "No, that means I want to leave. Right now." I wasn't sure if I'd be able to really fight him if it came to that, but at the very least I could possibly evade him. "Calm down, Rahne, and just sit back-" "No." Backing up, I pushed the chair out of the way, moving towards the door. But even more unnerving was the fact that the guy did absolutely nothing but stay seated behind his desk. Which ironically, only raised my suspicions instead of eased them. My hand found the doorknob with it, and I fumbled, trying to turn it and run out, but it spun uselessly around like the mechanism was broken. "Rahne, you are not leaving until you answer..." he finally stood up, revealing a snake-like body where legs should have been. Gasping, I pretended to sink to the floor in shock as he slithered over, taking the chance to draw my knife. "What did you do to the real psychologist?!" I kept the knife hidden from its view. "He never existed, my dear. Now relax, I won't harm you... I just wish to take you to my master." "Who is your master?" My grip on the knife tightened. "You will find out soon enough." He grabbed my left shoulder, allowing me to stab him in the upper arm. Howling in both surprise and pain, he let go of me, staring at the wound before looking at me in shock. "They were supposed to make sure you weren't armed..." Not wasting my opportunity, I darted around him towards the window, thanking the fact that we were on the first floor before I was suddenly snatched back by the collar. "Oh no you don't, you're not going-" Without missing a beat, I swung at him with my left arm, feeling a sharp pain in my wrist as it connected with his face. He dropped me to the floor once more, and I ran straight for the window, curling up as I crashed through it and impacted with the ground, rolling to a stop. Shakily getting to my feet, I ran, evading everyone who tried to grab me. At the wall surrounding the grounds, I easily leaped up and grabbed onto the ledge, almost falling because of my arm, but still managing to haul myself up anyway. Once I landed on the other side, a sudden wave of dizziness threatened to make me go unconscious, but I managed to shake it off and run. It wasn't much longer after that when it felt as though the ground were falling from beneath my feet, my head spinning. Stumbling, I was barely able to nearly fall into a giant storm drain before actually falling, heart racing and sweat beading on my forehead. My left wrist throbbed painfully, and I looked at it to see it was red and swollen, what looked like a tooth sticking into the skin. Dazedly, I pulled it out, almost instantly going unconscious once I had done so. |-| Future= Kinda Awkward: Rahne wasn’t sure what to make of the quiet sniffling coming from the so-called “sitting room”, but that didn’t stop her from looking inside. And seeing Charlie sitting on the couch, knees drawn to her chest and tears streaming down her face. The tv was on and muted, but Rahne could clearly see some people talking on it… whatever it meant, it was obvious it bothered Charlie. A lot. “Are you okay?” Rahne broke the silence, blinking when Charlie started and fumbled to grab the remote; the tv flicked off. “Yeah,” she sniffed, quickly wiping at her eyes. “I’m fine.” Sure. “You don’t seem like it…” Rahne said, stepping into the room and pausing maybe a few feet away, just in case Charlie wanted her to leave. “I mean, it didn’t look like one of those sad movies you were watching last week…” Charlie sniffed some more, but she didn’t say anything… didn’t tell Rahne to leave. So maybe it was fine; Gil did a lot of this, it seemed like the right thing to do. She sat down next to Charlie and hugged her - carefully, at first, in case Charlie didn’t want to be hugged. And for one stunned moment, she wasn’t sure she made the right choice at all… until Charlie hugged back, shifted so Rahne could get a nice, comfortable grip around her. She could still hear Charlie sniffing, crying a little even while Rahne shifted her so she could sit comfortably on her lap. Not knowing what to say, she patted Charlie’s back and hoped that was enough for now. Maybe it was. Charlie shuddered and cried, but she seemed to be okay with the hugging. Rahne didn’t let go when Charlie seemed to calm down either, because she didn’t push away or seem uncomfortable with leaning against Rahne’s chest. It was pretty comfortable anyway; Rahne didn’t hug people that often, but this was nice. “Are you doing better now?” “Yeah…” Charlie sniffed, but didn’t pull away and Rahne didn’t let her grip lessen any. “A little…” “What happened?” She shrugged, and Rahne frowned. It seemed pretty bad, but… “I saw my brother on tv… on the news…” Rahne still wasn’t entirely familiar with the news, but it seemed stupid to begin with. “Oh…” “Yeah… It’s-it’s complicated…” “They must’ve done something pretty bad to make you so upset, huh…” Charlie shrugged, and Rahne didn’t press it. Wasn’t sure how much further to press it. It seemed better not to, right then, but she still had to make sure Charlie was going to be okay. “Come on,” she stood, easily picking Charlie up as she did so. “I heard somewhere that chocolate’s good for when you’re feeling upset, so let’s get you some.” Frankly, she wasn’t sure what to make of how red Charlie got at that. Category:Characters Category:Charrie Category:The Unknown RP